


A Broken Man

by traderjoesbananas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Dream Smp, Dream is lonely, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Or not, Other, Prison Dream, Repressed Emotion, Sapnap Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, implied dnf, maybe he misses him too, prisoner dream, sapnap visits Dream in the prison ooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traderjoesbananas/pseuds/traderjoesbananas
Summary: Dream hurriedly scribbles something onto a page of the book.“can you pass a message”———————a little bit of dnf angst based off of the stream where sapnap visited dream in the prison :] hope you enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 56





	A Broken Man

Dream ponders what he should say next to Sapnap, the man who’s supposedly his best friend.. well, maybe not anymore. There’s so much to say, so much to discuss, so much to catch up on, but simply not enough time. And he’s not too sure Sapnap even wants to talk to him right now... although Dream’s sure he means well, right?

Dream hurriedly scribbles something onto a page of the book. 

“can you pass a message”

Sapnap takes the book from Dream’s hands and reads it. He slowly hands it back as he replies, “Oh, sure... what is it?”

Dream stands still, not making eye contact with anything other than the book. It looked like he was going to burst, like he was a ticking time bomb ready to detonate. He steadily writes his next words. His mind is running at a million miles an hour. He can’t think straight. The only thought on his mind is-

“george. tell him i miss him. and i still love him.”

Dream hands the book over to Sapnap, whose eyes scan over the words laying on the page before him. 

Sapnap’s next words come out as a stuttering mess. “O-oh..” he manages to get out of his chest, recalling how he was just with George, and Dream didn’t even seem like a thought that crossed his mind. “I...” he said as he slowly looked up to Dream who was still staring downwards. “Of course. Of course I’ll tell him.”

Dream nodded and held out his hands, a motion for Sapnap to give him the book back. He then whispered in the faintest of tone, “thank you.”

Sapnap’s eyes widened hearing this man speak. He sounded broken, and he looked broken. He was broken inside and out, and Sapnap wasn’t sure if that damage could be repaired.

“No problem, man,” he sighed. He didn’t know what else to say until suddenly he felt himself be pulled into a tight embrace. 

Dream had pulled him in for a hug. He turned to Sapnap’s ear and muttered the words, “thank you for coming.”

Sapnap couldn’t do anything. He just nodded.

He missed Dream.

But not this Dream.

He missed the man he used to know, the Dream he used to know. He missed his best friend. This wasn’t his best friend.

This was a broken man.


End file.
